Together Now
by shakeahand55
Summary: They wouldn’t have spent 10 years mad at each other, they wouldn’t have been scared to get close to a one night stand or a boyfriend or girlfriend, they would have had a family by now.


**Title: **Together

**Author:** shakeahand55

**Summary: **They wouldn't have spent 10 years mad at each other, they wouldn't have been scared to get close to a one night stand or a boyfriend or girlfriend, they would have had a family by now.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own them, I'm just playing with them for a while, but if I did own them John Grimm would be under my bed!

* * *

_Olduvai._

It used to be a word he would associate with fun, safety, comfort and family, but that was years ago.

Before everything changed.

After everything that happened at the Olduvai Research Station he didn't think anyone would think of it like that anymore, at least himself and Sam wouldn't he knew that for sure.

But he wasn't sure about the big boys who knew about it and the Ark but worked in Washington, DC, away from the real action, they might still think it was a good idea and try again.

He was sure they would try something like this again if and when another Ark was found, he was sure they would set up another research station and sooner or later everyone would die.

Just like on Olduvai.

John sure as hell didn't think anyone would be fond of other planets or teleportation devices for a while after what happened at Olduvai, hell he knew he sure wasn't.

He knew if it leaked out to the general population, if the public found out there would be mass panic, they wouldn't want anything like Olduvai or the Ark in case they were all killed like the people in the station had been, like John's team had been.

Things might turn out better if another Ark was found years from now and the right precautions' were taken, but right now he was still mad.

All because some fucked up _archaeologist did some _digging in 2026 and found the Ark and then did some exploring, and then the UAC owned Olduvai Research Facility was born.

Yep just like Olduvai, he used to think that the Ark was something fun as well, but yep you guessed it, not anymore, not after everything that happened.

2026 was so long ago, damn C24, damn the Ark, damn Olduvai, damn that _archaeologist,_ damn it all to the hottest, lowest levels of hell!

He sighed as he rubbed at his face, 2026 was a lifetime ago, almost 30 years but it still felt like yesterday sometimes when his mind travelled back in time to remember the happier times.

Times when he, Sam and their parents were together and they could all work and enjoy what they were doing on Mars and being together doing what they loved.

Times were easier before the Ark, things were better and if they had never found the Ark then he and Sam wouldn't have spent 10 years of their lives apart.

They wouldn't have spent 10 years mad at each other, they wouldn't have been scared to get close to a one night stand or a boyfriend or girlfriend, they would have had a family by now.

They would have had their parents, to love them, teach them and be with them on Earth, like a normal family, together, happy, and alive.

Olduvai and the Ark changed not only their lives but a lot of other people as well, John knew that really he did, but he only saw the pain he shared with his twin sister.

Anyway mostly everyone else involved with Olduvai and the Ark were dead, having died either before or during the attack in 2046.

John Grimm slammed his fist down on the steering wheel, now was not the time to be thinking of things from the passed.

He was late as traffic was backed and Sam was going to kill him if it started to rain and he made her stand outside in it, he was supposed to pick her up from work on his way home.

Nope now wasn't the time for thinking about the passed and their shared pain, they both were learning how to get on with their lives 30 years on from the attack when John's team had been called to the Mars station.

It was hard but they were doing it together, like they should have been, like the brother and sister they were, they had each other to lean on.

They should have stayed together after their parents had died, not split up worlds apart but they were younger back then.

But they were learning, they still had some issues that wouldn't ever go away but they were together, that's all that mattered they were together they were older and they were living.


End file.
